


Treason is a bitch

by Crystalloganberry



Category: Armitage Hux (Star Wars) - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: Before TLJ, Ben Solo is a sweetheart, Big brother Kylo, F/M, Hux x Reader - Freeform, Knight of Ren - Freeform, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Post TFA, Supreme Leader Armitage Hux, You are a knight of ren, armitage hux x reader, armitage hux x you - Freeform, eventual love, reader hates hux, reader is a jedi, snoke is just mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalloganberry/pseuds/Crystalloganberry
Summary: The reader is a Knight of ren and grew up with Ben training with Luke. Years later the reader is working with Kylo under Snoke when she’s told she has to Marry Hux. Hux has no respect for her or Kylo and neither of them want to get married tbh.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

About 20 years ago is where the story starts. Luke Skywalker starts his school for force sensitive kids. His nephew Ben Solo was the first kid. Many other force sensitive kids were brought in to Master Luke, including you. But you were only about 10 years old. Your planet T-952 was under the power of the first order so it was a crime for your mother to give you to Master Luke. Shortly after your mother was killed after the First Order found out she had kept your force sensitivity a secret, but you were nowhere to be found.

Luke had taken in many kids, and all of their parents would send them letters or transmissions to remind them they loved and missed them. You didn't have anyone to send you anything or many people to talk to, and Luke felt bad for you.

Now you weren't very good. You were one of the youngest kids there so not many older kids wanted to train with you. Other than Ben. Ben Solo took after his uncle in having a soft spot for you. He would help train you, even if you weren't at the same level as him. After a couple of training sessions with Ben you had worked up the courage to actually talk to him outside of training. After that the rest was history. Ben had taken you under his wing, even training you when you weren't scheduled to train. You gradually caught up with Ben's talent by the time you were 12 and he was 17.

Many times you would find yourself sneaking into his little hut with him late at night, sitting on his makeshift bed and reading the letters sent from his mom and dad. You would grin as he read them to you, imagining you had someone to care about you like his parents care for him. You didn't know, but he had written to his parents about you. They wrote letters to both of you after that, well mostly his mom. Ben was the kindest boy you'd ever met.

Then the fight between Luke and Ben happened. You were 15. You had heard the crumbling of Ben's hut which had woke you. You stood up tiredly to walk outside. Ben ran up to you after a few minutes, covered in cuts and soot. "Ben what's going on? What was that crash? I'm scared." You said as he grabbed your arm, seeing the temple was starting to catch on fire.

"Y/n, do you trust me?" He asked as he stopped and looked at you.

"Yes." You said softly as the 20 year old stood in front of you.

"Then come with me. Uncle Luke just attempted to kill me. I'm scared he'll do the same to you if you stay." Ben said as he looked around, grabbing a few others who he was close with to join you. You had agreed and followed him. You all had found a ship and the others hot wired it as everyone got in. You took a seat near Ben.

By this point you hadn't realized you were crying. To say you were terrified was an understatement; this school was all you knew. Ben grabbed your hand as the ship took off; you laid on his shoulder and attempted to wipe your tears on your sleeves. After you had safely gotten to light speed everyone looked to Ben for an explanation as to what had happened. There was probably only a dozen people on the ship, when there had been close to 50 kids at the school.

That was 15 years ago. Now there was only about 5 of you left. You were known as the Knights of Ren. The others were weak and too connected to the light side that the First order wouldn't accept them. You were loyal to Ben, therefore loyal to the First Order. For many years you continued to study with Ben, or as he went by now, Kylo. The Knights of Ren had mostly changed their names, gotten masks, and had lightsabers now, you opting not to change your name, but getting the saber and mask. Supreme leader Snoke had taught you better ways to control people and fight then you had ever learned from Luke.

You and Kylo remained closer than the other Knights. You weren't as high in the rankings due to your age and gender. You were sent out on missions that Kylo wasn't able to go on due to being preoccupied with the Supreme Leader. You then went on to spend years on one of your home planets' sister planets, T-948 to fight off the resistance. Kylo had made the decision to write you letters, you two continuing to write back and forth for a few years. Hearing about Kylo's move to the Supremacy made you think about going to see him, but you felt like you'd have no business just wanting to catch up when there was a war at hand.

After a couple weeks you had seen to it that the last of the resistance was fled from the planet. You gathered up the last of your crew to climb on your ships, setting your course to the Supremacy. You shouldn't be feeling this way, but you longed to see Kylo. You hadn't seen him close to 5 years. You were now going on to 29 and Kylo was about to be 34.

You made sure your helmet was on nicely and your robes were straightened as the ship landed. There was two figures clad in black surrounded by plenty of stormtroopers. One of them you recognized as Kylo. You breathed deeply, reminding yourself to act professional. You waited for the door to open as your own troopers stood behind you. The door went down and you walked down, hands clasped behind your back. "Kylo." You said and nodded at him, your voice modulator making your voice sound less excited then you were. You turned to the man beside him. "And you are?" You asked.

"General Hux." He said and put his hand out for you to shake, which you took, much to his surprise.

"Y/n Ren. Of the Knights of Ren" You said and glanced back to Kylo. "General Hux… would you take me to the Supreme Leader?" You said as he nodded and turned to guide you through the troopers. Kylo turned to walk behind you.

"Y/n. Long time no see. How was T-948?" Kylo asked referring to the planet you had been stationed on.

"It was fine. Resistance fled finally. The people are still loyal to the First order. Paid us as thanks for their protection." You muttered through your modulator. Kylo nodded. "How has your training with Snoke been?" You asked.

"Useful. Much more than Skywalker had taught us." Kylo said as the General opened a elevator to the throne room. You got into it and turned to face the door, watching General Hux and Kylo get in with you.

"I feel like that would be an obvious. I'm convinced he just took all the kids because no woman wanted to have his children." You said to Kylo and he looked to you. You could tell that he was biting back a smile. You could tell by the way his chest did a small jump as if he were laughing. Hux turned to look at the two of you.

"Ren, how many of there are you?" General asked, getting both yours and Kylo's attention, yet he was looking at Kylo.

"First of all General, Ren is a title that we both share so it'd be great if you could specify." You cut in before Kylo could answer. He had written to you about Hux when he first started working with him. He complained about how Hux always seemed to have a stick up his ass and that he was just flat out rude to Kylo. You immediately disliked him, but stayed humane. "And overall there is probably close to 5 of us." You said and the General nodded.

"My apologies Y/n." The general apologized and looked towards the side of the elevator. You looked towards Kylo and he was trying hard not to laugh again. You knew sassing the man that he hated would remind him of how you two you used to joke so much.

The doors soon opened and you walked in with the men in tow. You had never seen the supreme leader in real life, only transmissions in group settings where he never spoke to you face to face. "Ah Y/n Ren. So glad to finally meet you." He said. Oh god he was intimidating…. But you got this. It was just a report of a success. He won't get mad.

"Supreme leader I have come to report the success on planet T-948." You said as you kneeled before his throne, looking down as Kylo had told you to do in one of his old letters where he was telling you about his first experience with Snoke.

"This seems to happen with many of you knights. Take off your ridiculous mask." Snoke seethed. You looked towards Kylo, noticing he was taking his off. You reached up and unlocked it, pulling it off. You set it on your knee and looked back up to Snoke as you pushed back some hair that had fallen into your face from your loose bun that was holding back the rest of your hair in your helmet. Glancing at the general, you could tell he had looked at you and began to blush as he listened to the supreme leader. "That's better. Continue."

"The resistance have fled from T-948 and the people had offered to pay us as thanks for protection. We took the payment and it has been safely transported to the Supremacy. The people offered more than we tax them so I believe we should increase taxing on T-948." You spoke as you glanced up at him. He nodded slowly as you spoke.

"Hmm good job Y/n. Have the General see to it that your demands are met. The tax will be raised." Snoke said and you quietly let out a breath you hadn't realized you were holding in anticipation.

After more questioning about the planet and such, the supreme leader let you go, telling you that your next mission would be to accompany Hux in his tasks effective the next cycle, but you were to also train more with Kylo. That meant you were staying aboard the ship.

After the meeting you climbed back into the elevator and pulled on your helmet. Kylo stood beside you. When the elevator let you out, there was two more men clad in black waiting for you. They were part of your own crew. The general walked away, but Kylo waited for you. You told the two about the plan for taxing T-948 and they nodded and walked away to probably tell the rest of your crew. You turned to Kylo and he was looking right at you. 

"I'll show you to your quarters. Then we can catch up." Kylo said and you nodded, moving to walk beside him. After a couple minutes of walking Kylo stopped at a door, punched in a code and it opened. You walked in. It wasn't much; A bed, a desk and a bathroom. That was really all you needed. You reached up and pulled off your helmet again, setting it on the desk and turning to Kylo. "You're looking tired as always." Kylo said as he pulled off his helmet and set it beside yours. 

"You’re not looking any better. But age has done you well." You said, grinning as you shrug off your cowl and lay it on the bed. 

"I've missed you." He said. You smiled at him and moved close, gently hugging him. The way he reacted made you realize not many people hugged him. It wasn't something you were prepared for. He flinched and stood for a second before wrapping his arms around you. You nuzzled your head against the taller man, like you had done as a kid. He was your comfort, which is funny considering he's a tall, stern, mean, Jedi killer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

“I can sense you Hux,” you said as you walked down the hallway. “Come walk with me.” You turned to look at him. He was walking with his hands clasped behind his back as you had seen for the last few days that you had been on the ship working alongside him. He wasn’t a bad partner. He just didn’t let you do much work. You were training today, not working on the bridge

“Sorry, y/n. I hadn’t meant to be following.” The general apologized. “You’re just heading in the same direction as me.” 

“I was actually meaning to find you. But now that I have your attention,” You said slowly. “I met with the supreme leader yesterday and he told me that he wants to meet with you and me when we have a chance together.” You said as you walked beside him. “You’ve had me in the bridge making decisions with you, but he wants you to follow me into the fight.”

“It would be an honor. I have heard much about your fighting skills from Kylo.” You could practically feel his snarl that came with the saying of Kylo’s name. You were going to rudely chastise him but decided you’d rather not get too far on Hux’s bad side along with Kylo. 

“You know Kylo is a Knight. You should hold more respect for him, seeing as you respect me. Him and I have the same title.” You say as you and him set course for the training areas. “Yes I know he is easily irritated and tends to freak out, but he has trained and fought to be in the position he’s in, just as much as you have, respectfully.” You said as you to walked. 

“He’s just… there’s not a way I can put it without disrespecting you-“

“Then don’t say it. If you know it’s disrespectful towards him it will be to me.” You said as you rounded a corner to walk in to a training area where Kylo as seated quietly in meditation. Hux stared at you and then him. “Now if you don’t mind I’m going to leave you with that and we can continue this conversation once you’ve thought about it and aren’t upset with me putting you in your place.” You said, then paused, feeling his wave of emotions at your statements. “Hux i can feel your emotions.” You reminded and turned to walk into the training room, blaster doors shutting behind you. 

“You know that was very noble what you told him. He was going to call me a child in a mask. They all do. They think that of you, too.” Kylo said as he looked up to you, taking your mask off. 

“Doesn’t surprise me. With your reputation, I would think the same of anyone associated with you.” You said, sitting down across from him with a grin on your face. Kylo scoffed. 

“Ok y/n just… be quiet.” Kylo shook his head and closed his eyes, you joined as well, relaxing your shoulders as you breathed slowly. 

As you started to project your thoughts, you could see the ship inside and out. You came to rest seeing Hux talking to Snoke. You watched the two talking and listened closely. You felt Kylo’s presence beside you. “Why did you come here? We’re supposed to be looking through the resistance base.” He spoke behind you. 

“I don’t know. I was lead here.” You whispered back. 

“General, I trust you will keep the First Order in your best interest when listening to my proposal,” Snoke started. “I’ve decided that setting you up in a Marriage of Convenience with Lady Y/n Ren would be of best interest for you both. She’s more powerful than even she knows, and her and Kylo were too attached as children to set up. Therefore I’m leading my options to you.” Snoke said and not only was Hux’s jaw dropped, so was yours and Kylos. 

You were immediately pulled from your projection and fell forward onto the floor panting. Kylo’s hand was on your back seconds after. So many thoughts were running through your head. Surely Hux would object. You two hardly knew each other and Snoke wanted you two married. That makes sense that he was making you two work together. 

You attempted to project yourself back at least to sense the General’s emotions, but he was completely neutral, even respectful of the choices of the supreme leader. He wasn’t arguing, he said nothing in fact. 

You pulled yourself out of the projection and sighed. “I’m going to see Snoke.” You said and stood up, grabbing your helmet. 

“Y/n don’t argue with Supreme Leader Snoke. He is not a force to be reckoned with.” Kylo grabbed your arm and you turned to glare at him. He slowly let go of your hand.

You stormed off. You would not destroy anything. You would not destroy anything. Seconds later you were throwing your light saber down and punching a wall. It didn’t do much, but you didn’t want to seriously damage anything. You knew Kylo was infamous for attacking random things and people when he’s upset. Everyone has the same assumptions about you. You couldn’t let them be right. 

After a while of hitting the wall with your fists you finally picked up your unused lightsaber and walked towards the supreme leader's throne room. Maybe you could convince him that you vowed to celibacy even though you never had to. 

You walked into the throne room. Snoke already sensed you before you came. “Ahh Lady Y/n we have been waiting.” Snoke gestured to Hux who was standing in front of him, now turned to you as you pulled off your helmet. 

“Supreme Leader. I know what this is about and I have to put an end to it immediately.” Interjecting, you stood beside Hux. 

“So you know about the marriage?” Hux asked and raised his brows at you. 

“Yes. Armitage, your emotions and thoughts project extremely loud to me.” You said as you crossed your arms and looked between the two. 

“Oh that’s because I put them there. I thought it would be nice to have your future spouse's thoughts on our mind as much as they are on his.” Snoke said and you groaned. 

“Supreme Leader, the General seems too submerged in his work. I wouldn’t want to impose on his growth.” You said. “And I took a vow of celibacy during my training. I would be frowned upon in the Knights of Ren if I were to be married off. It’s a sign of weakness Supreme leader.” You said as you gestured between the two of you. 

“Lady y/n you surely know from my title that both Hux and you are to follow my orders. If you’re scared of a little judgement from your coworkers on your so-called weakness you don’t have to be a Knight anymore.” With that your blood ran cold. 

You could feel Kylo’s force wrapping around you in an attempt to try and contain your anger. You breathed slowly. You would not destroy anything. 

“If you’re so worried about his or your work overflowing then I can always demote you both.” Snoke replied. Hux immediately gasps… and you thought you were dramatic. 

“Supreme leader I have worked hard to be in the position I’m in, and I believe she has, respectfully. I don’t think it’d be a good decision to change either of our positions.” Hux interrupted as you tried to calm yourself, feeling Kylo project some comforting thoughts to you. 

“It’s decided then. You two will spend the next two day cycles together and in two week cycles you are to be married.” Snoke said and you clenched your hands into fists.

“I refuse.” And with those two simple words and your lightsaber igniting, you were thrown into the air and then knocked out on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof don’t threaten Snoke


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all I haven’t quite figured out how to italicize on AO3 yet so dreams will be between ~~ for now and writing will be between **

Chapter 3

~~

Leia and Han had wanted to come visit Ben, so master Luke arranged a day that Ben wasn’t training so they could see him. However, that meant you didn’t train that day, because Ben is the only one who would train with you; so you walked aimlessly through the wooded area near the temple with nothing better to do. 

Being so young and short for your age had its downsides. People believed you were younger then you were and weaker then you were (which you might have been physically but you were working on it) causing plenty of bullying towards you and today was no exception. The problem with today was that Ben wasn’t there to protect you like he normally did. 

Within half an hour of walking off the temple property some of the older kids had found you and began to yell out to you as you sat beside a little stream. Looking back to see how far away they were, you decided it would be useless to run now. Standing up, you faced them. “Guess Benny’s little pipsqueak sister thinks she can defend herself against all of us,” a boy with blonde hair called out as they moved closer to you, “As if she if could even fight a porg.” He mocked you, causing the group to laugh behind him. There was about 6 of them.

One of the girls who had bright pink braids in her hair piped in, “She has to know that her ‘big brother’ goes easy on her.” You felt your heart drop a little. Ben had promised you that he wouldn’t go easy on you when you reached 12 and you were 14 now. “There’s no way she could amount to even half the Jedi Ben is.” She laughed at you as one of the boys moved closer to you. 

A boy with light brown hair moved towards you, picking up a stick off the ground. You moved back slightly as he took a swing, cutting your cheek with the end of the stick. The others joined with him, picking up rocks and various stuff off the ground. You turned to run but one of the kids held your feet in place with the force. Crying out, you had tried to use the force or something to reach out to Ben or Master Luke, to what you believed was no avail. 

What felt like forever, yet in actuality it as probably 5 minutes later, the kids began to disperse as you laid half way in the little stream, little cuts on your face, arms and legs, bigger scratches and bruises on your knees and shoulders. 

Helping yourself up against a tree, you heard the reason the others ran away so quickly, someone calling your name. The unmistakable voice of Ben Solo, Master Luke, and what you could assume was Ben’s parents. After catching sight of you, injured and leaning against a tree, he ran up to you and hugged you tightly. “Everything will be ok. They won’t hurt you again. I promise.” Looking up to Luke, Han and Leia, you wiped your own tears gently. Leia was crouching behind Ben with her hand on his shoulder, Han stood behind her and Luke was at Ben’s side, hand on your back to hold you up as he silently assessed the damage. 

“I’m sorry this was how I had to meet my pen pals,” you whimpered out as Ben held on to you tightly still, “I wish I had dressed a bit nicer for the occasion.” Your weak voice joked to the adults around you, causing a small chuckle from the couple and Luke but Ben still held you tightly. 

~~

The memory ran through your head. History always repeats itself because that’s where you sat now. Kylo Ren, commander of the First Order and Jedi killer, hugging you as you sat in the med bay being treated for the shock of electricity that had gone through your entire being as a sense of punishment from the supreme leader. 

“I’d rather be captured by the resistance then marry him. He has no respect for you or for me and he only cares about one-upping you. I don’t want to contribute to that. I just want to fight with you and stay out of his way.” You mumbled against his shoulder, tears streaming down your face. Kylo listened and rubbed your back as you cried. 

“I know. But it’s no use fighting against Snoke. If you ask me for a plan I think you should do it and then kill Hux, but that would lead to your death. Treason is a bitch.” Kylo said and leaned back so you two could look at each other. He pulled off his glove and gently wiped off your tears. You laughed sadly. 

“Treason is a bitch.” You agreed with a sigh and looked at the door to the med bay. “I have to go on a mission with him tomorrow.” The nurses bustled around and plenty of people were talking, yet you could sense Hux walking towards the medbay to see you. He was distressed. He was thinking about you getting knocked out. Feeling a low growl in the back of your throat, you projected your own feelings of hatred, telling him to leave you alone with Kylo, to which he complied. 

Hours later you were back on the bridge standing behind the general as he was talking complete nonsense to you. Beginning to get fed up, you interjected his nonsense with your arms crossed. “Armitage you are aware what you’re telling me is complete and utter bull.” You said as you cut him off from his speaking. You could hear people around you gasping and immediately turning their attention to you and him. The tension between the two of you had been felt by everyone in the room throughout your partnership so far.

“How dare you speak to me that way-“ You had enough of his shrill annoying voice and how much he babied you that you reached your arm out, enough force power to knock him back into a console, but not to knock him out.

“Armitage I suggest that if we are to work as partners that you should tell me everything and that I am not to be left out of briefings. You contradict my ideas and hide information from me because you believe I am immature based on the fact I’m associated with Kylo. Yes I am younger, but that doesn’t mean you get to push me around and misuse me.” You seethed out at him, croutching down to his level on the ground and getting intensely close to his face. You weren’t wearing your mask solely because you had come straight from the med bay, showing off your true angered face to Hux. “You cross me one more time and you will no longer be my partner or anyone’s for that matter.” 

And with that you turned and walked off the bridge. Your force held him against the console until you had left the room. His workers stared at him in awe. In your thoughts you heard Hux telling his workers to continue on with their work. 

You walked to an empty training room. You threw down your lightsaber in favor of a staff that couldn’t cut through anything as easily. Angrily swinging it at one of the punching bags, you wished you had never came to this ship. You thought about how this was all Snokes plan to set you two up. He wanted you married, maybe even to have a child. The thought made you want to vomit and cry at the same time. Being overwhelmed with adrenaline and overworking your body, you went through your high and then an immediate crash, you became drowsy and sat onto the floor of the training room, laying back against the wall and falling asleep. 

~~

You felt immediately warm and calm. The sand was between your toes, warm water washing up against your ankles, and the calming fingers brushing against the skin of your lower back. Quiet humming in your ear as you swayed with this mystery person. 

You definitely weren’t on any ship, nor were you in your Jedi attire. The innocent skin to skin contact with this person was a new experience for you, yet the feeling in your chest wasn’t embarrassed or insecure. With each sway of your bodies you felt more and more calm, your eyes closed with the calming noise filling your senses, soft lips kissing your forehead. 

With the waves slowly getting louder and higher up on your legs, you started to feel an uneasiness settling in the pit of your stomach. Pulling away from the man against you, you started to look up. 

Seeing the bright red hair and calming blue eyes that matched the sea and sunset beside you made your heart drop. 

~~

Sitting up immediately you hit into something right above you. Groaning and clutching your forehead, you looked to see that you had a health droid beside you, checking your pulse. You couldn’t believe that you had felt acceptable… scratch that happy in the arms of the general. 

Checking yourself into the medbay ended up being harder than you had imagined. Droids checked you over and made sure you were truly injured. Obviously you were sick if you though you could actually be happy with the general, in his arms like that. The droids decided you had hit your head and gave you a cold pack, sending you back to your quarters. 

The bed has never felt so welcoming, yet you didn’t want to sleep. Your dreams were no longer in your control; Snoke had to be controlling your thoughts or dreams, so you wouldn’t sleep. Damn he had to be a hopeless romantic if he came up with romantic shit like that. If it wasn’t with the general you really would’ve enjoyed the beach and someone holding you like that. 

The idea of getting married wasn’t something you ever hated, yet you never lusted over the idea. Marriage was something people did because they had free time or really wanted to stay with one person. You, however, were in the middle of a war and no time for nonsense like love or relationships.

Pulling a pad of paper and one of your pens out, you began to write a letter to Kylo. It was a way of comfort to you. Yes you could easily walk to his quarters and talk, but it was easier (mentally and emotionally) for you to write it out. 

**

Dear Kylo,

I cannot deal with him. Snoke has invaded my mind and is controlling my thoughts and dreams. He made me think I actually liked Hux. Unlikely. He is nothing to me, but an annoying, ungrateful and immature child. He treats me as if I cannot do anything, but sit and listen. 

With that I’ve devised a plan.

**

It took place the next day. You were sitting aboard a transport ship with your crew and Hux. You were off to raid a village and capture any resistance members you may come across that could have valuable information. It was a snowy-forest type of location. You had prepared your crew, but not Hux. Yes, it was a petty move and not really life threatening but he was in your territory now. It was mostly because he would never brief you on anything, so you wouldn’t give him the same luxury. 

Walking off the ship into the snow you turned back to Hux. “Whoops… my apologies Armie, I forgot to inform you about the weather here. You should’ve known though, assuming as you’re SO much smarter than me.” You smirked under your helmet as you walked into the snow. He growled, pulling his greatcoat closer around him.

You two weren’t supposed to be on a first name basis because of the whole ‘respecting the higher officers’, yet you found out quickly that he hated you using his first name and you used it to your advantage. Not only would you call him by his first name but you would give him dumb nicknames including; Armie, Artemis, and sometimes just A. It really wound him up. And you preferred to be called by your first name so he would never use it just to piss you off. You two were like petty children. 

Informing your troopers where to go, you sent them into five groups of 6. You took Hux along with yourself and a couple other troopers. “Ren, can we talk?” Hux asked as you ignited your light saber, causing him to flinch. 

“What is there to talk about?” You asked him back, egging him on and turning to look at him through your helmet. 

“About our partnership, and the marriage.” Hux started and you said nothing, allowing him to continue as you both walked ahead. “If we go through with this I’m guaranteed the spot of supreme leader once Snoke is gone. You would be in charge of more than just 30 troopers, hell you’d probably be in charge of all of them, my second in command. You could call all the military and political shots.” Hux explained and you turned around to him, stopping in your tracks. 

“And what makes you think I want that? What makes you think you would be a better leader than Kylo?” Lifting your lightsaber closer to his face, causing him to move away, “What makes you think I’ll even let you leave this mission alive?” You snarled at him. Yes, the idea of calling the shots was appealing, but deep down you had soft spot for the resistance. You talked to Han and Leia for a long time, probably longer than Ben had. They still loved you and him. Well Leia still loved you and Han died at Kylo’s hand so he didnt have bad blood towards you you hoped. 

“Y/n, Snoke didn’t just let you hear my thoughts. I hear yours too. I know what you want.” Hux said, grabbing your arm that was holding your lightsaber in self defense. “The dream with the water and the sunset… I saw that too. Our dreams are connected in a way. Snoke connected us, yes, but if we go through with our marriage that peace and calm could be our reality. We could rule the galaxy and-“ You pulled your arm from him, turning to walk away, the heat of your lightsaber getting close enough to Hux’s leg to make him jump back. Walking away, your troopers following behind you. 

—

Now after a short battle with some resistance member inhabiting the planet, you found Hux lying unconscious on the ground. You had found him after probably 30 minutes of looking. You were going to give up at 45 minutes and just leave him wherever he was. His face was covered in snow and there was a pooling of blood beside his shoulder. 

Leaning down, you checked his pulse and quickly found it, assessing the wound on his left shoulder. It was just a blaster shot that skimmed his arm. Based on where he was laying you guessed he got shot then fell back and his his head, causing him to pass out. 

Pulling off your scarf, you wrapped it around his arm as best as you could. Then, you leaned down and tried to pick him up. Surprisingly, he was very light, yet you got another trooper to help you carry him up to the ship just in case. 

Once aboard, you laid the general across some seats. You moved to lay his head on your lap so you could properly patch up his shoulder, at least for the trip back. Your ship’s med kit wasn’t quite as full as it should be, meaning you wouldn’t be able to bandage him properly. Taking some fabric from your undershirt, some medical tape that was still in the kit and some snow from the outside, you were able to bandage him well enough to make it back to the Supremacy and put a cold pack onto his head. 

Your plan was originally to leave him in the snow but because he was high ranking, your partner and he still had a pulse, you had to bring him back with you. Leaving him wouldn’t go down well with the supreme leader because treason is a bitch.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day was like heaven for you. Hux was confined to the med bay for a day of healing and you got to run the bridge by yourself. It was easier then Hux made it look. Always stressing and pulling at his hair when you simply just told people to report anything they found out of the ordinary. It was mostly just monitoring. 

You went the whole day without any big problems. Kylo even came to join you for a little bit, agreeing that everything was so much more calm with Hux out of the way. You loved the freedom, yet a small part of you missed the uptight ginger and how he bossed everyone around. It added a sense of drama and pettiness to your otherwise boring life. 

Once all the bridge members retired to their quarters for the night you found yourself lingering on the bridge. You had stopped into your quarters for a short while to change out of your stiff first order uniform into your slightly less stiff but still somewhat uncomfortable sleep wear. 

Wandering towards the front of the bridge and sitting down on a ledge near a window, you looked out to the stars surrounding the ship. Today felt as if you really were lacking excitement. You didn't realize that you actually looked forward to making fun of Hux and annoying the ever living crap out of him by assigning him stupid nicknames every single day. 

Your train of thought and longing for excitement came to a halt as the doors to the bridge opened. You turned to see the one person you hated so passionately yet longed to see every day. “I was just checking in to make sure you hadn’t completely ruined my bridge.” Hux said as he walked up to you. He was also in his on sleepwear which was identical to your own, but he had something that looked like light hair or fur dusted onto his own and his normally gelled back hair was messy and fallen to the side. 

“Contrary to popular belief Armie, your job is much easier them you make it look,” you teased him, “I could’ve left you behind to die after getting shot and taken this over for good.” He moved to sit on the ledge with you, looking out to the stars, his lanky legs making it awkward for him to sit so low to the ground. He had probably 6 inches on your height, which by your best guess was all in his legs. 

“Why didn’t you then?” He paused, causing you to look at him and away from the stars. “If you truly hate me so much then you should’ve just left me.” 

You picked at your fingers, drawing your attention away from his striking blue eyes filled with question. “Leaving you could’ve been considered treason and being arrested for treason is a bitch,” You joked, yet it didn’t cause him to laugh. “Who else would I give stupid nicknames to, A? Everyone here respects me too much to be annoyed by my nicknames.” 

You finally looked at him, deciding to change the topic before he could question you further. “How is your arm feeling?” You asked as you glanced over the bandage wrapping his upper arm. Slowly, you realized he had more than just a bandage on his arms. Some old looking scars and burns, not self- inflicted but you assumed they were from fighting to something. 

“It’s fine,” Hux cut in quickly. “Why are you all of a sudden being civil with me?” Man, that was the question. Honestly, why were you being civil with him? Pausing for a moment, you opened your mouth to speak before your brain completely finished thinking. 

“I guess since we have to get married and stupid stuff like that, we might as well try to get along,” your words rolled off your tongue, yet it had caught you off guard completely. “It’d be nice to be friends with someone other than my brother.” You said quietly. You didn’t normally call Kylo your brother nor your friend, yet it felt like he was to you. It was just the title that could put you and him off. 

“That’s how you see Kylo? Like a brother? That explains why Snoke wouldn’t want you two to marry.” Hux said and you could swear he smiled. “Honestly, I’m scared to get married to you… Not just because of Snoke or how much you hate me.” Under his breath, he admitted.

“Why? Because you’ll have to share your living quarters and your… Cat?” You asked as you reached forward and gently picked a piece of fur off his shirt. He grinned at the fur of his cat and shook his head and let out a small breath, watching as you dropped the fur onto the ground. 

“No, it’s not that. I’m scared of embarrassing myself at the wedding. If we get married we have to dance and I’ve never had the luxury of learning to slow dance.” Hux joked causing a small smile to form on both of your faces. 

“Really? I learned how when I was younger and more when I was on T-948. Surprisingly, Ben-... er Kylo knows more than I do.” You thought fondly of him as Hux looked at you questioningly, not hearing Kylo’s real name before. “The people on the planet like to dance when they’re happy and throw many parties that I was invited to. I can teach you.” You said and moved to stand up. You loved dancing when the time called for it. The party’s on T-948 were all so elegant, everyone danced and you honestly loved them all.

Hux raised an eyebrow at you and hesitated. “Quickly, before I change my mind and go back to hating you.” You said and shook your hand a little. He took it and you helped him up, tugging his body closer to yours. 

“Assuming that our dance will be a slow one,” You took his arms and set his left hand onto your lower back, taking the right one into your left. “Your one hand will go onto my waist right there and the other is in mine, here.” You said and rested your other hand around the back of his neck. 

You moved closer to him, bodies just barely touching. “Now you just sorta sway like this.” You started saying and he waited a second before moving with you. “And we’re going to step and turn like this.” You said turning slowly as you two swayed, beginning to turn slowly. 

If any of your workers would have heard that you and Hux were slow dancing in the bridge, all of them would have denied it. Yet, here it was happening. You were looking up at the ginger and him down to you. You both were grinning like idiots as you hummed softly; a song you had heard on T-489 that was slow and one of your favorites that you had heard.

As you moved closer to him, leaning against his shoulder. “A, I want you to know this isn’t going to change anything between us during work. You and I still have to bicker and be annoyed by each other.” You said softly.

“Oh so this isn’t you trying to suck up to me and get more work to do?” He laughed and looked at you as you laughed. 

“If it was would you be upset?” Retaliating, you smirked at him. He shook his head as he grinned. “Armie you have a great smile; I think you should smile more.” You said softly. 

“Maybe for you, but I still need to be intimidating.” He muttered and leaned down, glancing to your lips and back to your eyes. 

“I don’t think you’re intimidating. I think you’re rather charming.” You mumbled as he moved closer to you, your bodies being pulled against each other. 

You closed your eyes, gently pushing his head closer to yours. Half a second before your lips connected you closed your eyes and made the final move, pushing yourself up on your tiptoes. Your lips connected... and maybe it wasn’t the most romantic, standing in your uniform pajamas in the middle of the night cycle, swaying back and forth to no music on the floor of the bridge, yet it was the most romantic thing you ever experienced.

Pulling away after a few seconds, you kept your eyes closed. “Armitage… would you mind walking me back to my quarters?” You asked softly. “It’s getting late and I wouldn’t want to be a bad partner tomorrow and fall asleep on the job.” You whispered against the small bit of skin showing around his neck. He nodded the slightest bit and gently pulled back to take your hand so he could guide you to the door. 

Willingly you followed him to your room through the halls. “I’ll see you in the morning,” he said softly as you drowsily yawned as you punched in the code to your room. “Dream of me.” He said as you smiled and walked through the now open blaster doors. You turned to him and leaned up, kissing his cheek then turning to walk into your room. 

That night of sleep you learned more about the General then you ever knew, he willingly let his guard down to your own prying mind, to him it was the ultimate form of trust.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Meeting every one of his swings with one of your own, you trained opposite Kylo with one of the fighting rods. Usually you two could hold conversation while training but today you had other things on your mind, mostly everything that happened last night and the dream you and Hux shared the night as well. 

~~

In vivid color you watched as a small boy with the fiery red hair and bright blue eyes of your betrothed, cried and screamed in fear of his own father. The physical pain of the slapping, hitting and afterwards bruising all blooming on his skin as he cried. You heard the yelling and the curses towards the small boy and your heart really went out to the child. In the dream you walked up to the crying boy and held him attempting to calm him and protect him from his father.

On the other hand Hux could see into your past. Yes it was mostly in the temple with Ben, dancing around the halls and training. He also saw your dad attempting to talk your mom into aborting you, his absence at your birth and how your mother was the only one around after your birth. He watched as you were forced to grow up as soon as you could walk and talk. 

The two of you shared the image of Hux’s father killing your mother after she refused to tell him where you were. Little Armie was stood behind him watching it all happen, thinking about everything but his father killing, mostly flinching as her body fell to the ground. Little you watched it happen from Luke’s ship as he flew away with you, safely wrapped in a blanket. 

~~

“You seem quiet,” Kylo said as he dropped his stance, looking at your straight face. “What happened?” Walking up to you he put his hand on your shoulder. 

“I talked to Hux last night,” You said quietly and looked up to him, catching his worried expression. “I’m ok Kylo, just thinking.” You said, squaring up your body for another round and Kylo joined you. 

You began to meet his swings over and over again. As the two of you began to move quicker, you vaguely heard the blaster doors open right as you backed Kylo into a wall, holding him back with your stick against his, beating him once again. The two of you panted after you dropped your arms and let him go, turning to the door. Hux stood and watched you two. 

“Y/n, Snoke wants to see us.” He said and you nodded, walking towards the door, bidding Kylo a goodbye before following Hux. He walked beside you. 

“So… Armitage, the dream last night…” you started as the two of you walked past some troopers and others. “Is it true your dad killed my mom?” You asked softly, stopping and grabbing his arm. He turned to you and looked at your face. 

“Yes, y/n, he did,” the general said as he remained standing with his arms behind his back, his usual stance. “I was training under my father for years. It wasn’t my first time seeing it. I used to hate seeing him kill but I became numb to it by then.” 

You looked down and messed with your uniform as you both walked forward and went into the elevator to Snokes throne room, “I just guess… I saw what your father did to you as a kid.” You muttered and reached forward, taking his hand into yours as the doors to the elevator closed. 

“I was a foolish and weak child. He made me into the man I am now.” Hux said as he tried to remove his hand from yours. 

You gently squeezed his hand and reached forward, moving the collar of his uniform to the side, exposing an old scar across his collar bone. “Did he ever tell you he cared about you… loved you?” You said softly as he shook his head in response. “No one who truly cares about your well being would inflict permanent pain on you.” You whispered and traced your fingers across the skin. 

Before Hux could reply or even realize what you were doing the elevator doors opened and Snoke called to you two. You removed you hand from his shoulder and walked up to Snoke, Hux trailing behind you silently. 

“Supreme Leader, You requested us?” You asked as you stood before the throne. 

“Ah yes, I have news for you both. Seeing as you two have gotten closer, we’re moving you two into the same room. If you’re going to be closer working then you have to physically be closer.” Snoke said, readying himself for your objection, to which you nodded. 

“It would be better for our connection.” You agreed and glanced over at Hux, whose reaction was indifferent as well. If you two wanted to get anywhere from here you had to listen to what Snoke says. 

“Very well… Your things will be moved to a different room by night and you will get messages on your datapads at night cycle shift.” Snoke said cautiously as you nodded.

You attempted to make a quick force connection to Hux to tell him to play it off like the two of you were actually dating in a sense to please Snoke. Hux must’ve got it because he reached over and took your bare hand into his leather clad one. 

Once Snoke was done with the two of you, you walked into the elevator in silence. Once in the elevator you went to let go of his hand but he slowly gripped yours tighter. You looked over at him and he had his normal straight expression on his face. 

“Does this mean I get to meet your cat?” You asked Hux softly and looked over with a grin. His face twitched as if he wanted to smile but was holding it back. You moved in front of him and pulled his face up into a smile. “C’mon it’s not like I’ve never seen you smile Armie.” You said softly and he smiled slightly. 

“I’ll meet you at our new room later.” He said softly and kissed your forehead as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. You two walked in separate ways, you towards the training areas back to Kylo and Hux back to the command center. 

On the way to the training room you heard people whispering behind you. You felt another person with the force behind you. Turning around and grabbing them into your force clutch you looked into her eyes. “Who are you?” You seethed out at her, seeing Kylo run out behind her. 

“Y/n No that’s my prisoner.” Kylo said and tried to get you to stop hurting her as she started to choke. 

“This is the scavenger who hurt you, she has no business being here. She’s a lost cause for information.” You said as you grabbed your lightsaber. Kylo grabbed your wrist and pulled it back and she stopped choking, but was still held in your grasp. 

“There is light in both of you. Y/n, Leia cares for you both. She sent me here because she heard about your wedding and wanted to come for you. She wanted to talk to you but she can’t contact you without someone being here, in front of your face.” Rey says as she struggled in your grip. Your heart pounded.

“Leia wants to see me?” You asked softly, dropping your arm and Rey, eyes starting to blink down tears. You kept Rey’s arms clasped behind her as you picked her up. Kylo watched in silence. “Take me to your ship, scavenger,” You growled out, yet your voice was breaking. “Tell Leia I’d like to see her.” 

Rey led you to her ship, Kylo wanted to follow but he was called to the bridge. Walking onto the rebel’s ship, two troopers followed you. You pushed your way into Rey’s mind to see if she was being truthful. You saw the images of Leia, her old form telling Rey that she misses you and Ben and to bring us back, Rey reading off to Leia about Yours and Hux’s marriage. 

Rey called Leia over her communicator. A man was the one to answer, Rey called him Poe. She asked Poe to carry the message to Leia that she had you and to not shoot when you got off the ship. One of your troopers began the ship as you stood behind Rey. 

“I’m Y/n Ren, Sister of Kylo, Knight of ren, General of the First Order” You said, dropping your force from her arms. You stuck out your hand to her and double checked her mind, making sure she wasn’t going to attack. 

“Rey, resistance spy.” She said and cautiously took your hand. “So you're Leia’s daughter?” She said and stood across from you. 

You grinned and rolled your eyes. “Is that what she refers to me as?” Rey nodded and you just sighed. “Not from birth, but i was in school with Kylo and we were such close friends, he treated me in a little sister way. His parents sort of… took me in because I had no parents. My mother was killed and my father joined the First Order and was shot on one of his first days.” You said as you watched her. 

“Leia believes that your marriage could bring the First Order and the Resistance back together.” She said to you and you bit your lip. 

Within the next couple minutes you were landing. You grabbed Rey and made her walk ahead of you. You had pulled your helmet on on the way there. He you saw Leia she was crying of happiness. Smiling under your helmet, you let Rey cuff you as you walked up to Leia. Immediately she wrapped her arms around you, letting you bend down to her height and laying against her shoulder. “I’ve missed you my love.” She says softly. 

“I’ve missed you too, mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever to write. A lot of shit going on.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sitting across from Leia, you were surrounded by all of her little group, containing Rey, a pilot, another man, and a small BB unit. The pilot watched you cautiously as you sat across from Leia in silence, awkwardness hanging in the air. 

“You can leave us alone. I trust her.” Leia said and shooed the others away. They asked away but you could feel them all standing outside the door once it closed. You blinked your eyes to the door and then back to Leia. She reached forward and unclasped your bindings. You bit your lip as you bit back tears. 

“I’ve missed you, little one.” Leia said. 

“I missed you too.” You whispered and looked down.

Just being around Leia with the First Order insignia sewn to your uniform, your Knight of Ren helmet sitting beside you, it made you feel like you were being punished. She was so intimidating for a 5’1” little old lady, solely because you saw her as a mother figure and both you and her son ran away and joined the First Order while she was a General of The Resistance. 

“You’ve grown up so beautifully. How’s Ben? Is he doing well.” She asked in her gentle voice. You nodded, locking your eyes on your hands in your lap. You were never one to get nervous, but with her you always were.

“Ben is doing well. He’s a commander. Very handsome as well. I still best him at fighting.” You said with a small, fond smile. “I… I want you to come to my wedding.” You whispered. “I want you to see Ben, I want you to meet Armitage, I need you there.” You choked on your words, tears starting to fall. 

You really missed being with Leia. You knew when you were younger that she really wanted a daughter after having Ben, but Han was never with her and she as far too busy for a baby. Then Ben took you under his wing and Leia couldn’t be more happy to adopt you in a sense. You remember once when she was visiting you, she tied your hair up into two buns like she used to always wear. For weeks afterwards you attempted to do them over and over. Having a female role model as a child helped you more than you ever thought it would. 

“I’d love to be there,” You glanced up to her aging face which held a proud smile. “but I can only go if I’m promised safety and security.” She said as you moved to sit closer to her, laying your head on her shoulder. 

“I’ll have to have you and anyone you choose to bring stripped and searched but I can definitely arrange to have my troopers protect you.” You said as she wiped your tears, pushing down your hair it’s her hands. 

“Let's get you some food and we can talk about the wedding.” Leia said, letting you nod before grabbing her com and calling to Poe to bring you both food. 

**

After eating and talking about the wedding, you truly realized how little control you really had over the wedding. All you knew as that you had to find a dress, which Leia really wanted to help with. After talking about it while eating, you ran out to the “bathroom” and connected to Kylo over the force. 

“Mom says hello.” You said as soon as you two connected, you washing your hands off in the bathroom. 

“Why are you at the resistance base visiting her. You do realize we’re in the middle of a war with them, with her?” He said as he stood before you. 

“Yes, I do realize that. But even if you don’t count her as it, she’s my mother, the only female influence in my life.” Kylo huffed as you continued, drying your hands from the wash. “I want her to come to the wedding. I will have my guards protect her. She will also help me with the dress. I will bring her back the night before the wedding and neither you nor Hux will lay a harmful finger on her. Deal?” You cleared up as you crossed your arms. 

“Deal? There is no deal. I get nothing from it and you bring a rebel onto a First Order base.” Kylo complained as his voice began to rise. 

“The deal is that you can see her. You can see mom and tell her how you feel because you need it. Trust me,” You laid a hand on his shoulder. “You’re going to feel a lot better after seeing her, Ben.” You whispered his name softly. 

He sighed and took your hand into his. “I promise. I’ll strip her and anyone else of their weapons, dress them in First Order wear, you can check bindings if you so please. Please I want mother at my wedding.” You whispered, another tear falling. Kylo sighed and gently wiped your cheek. 

“Fine.” He sighed and kissed your forehead. The force connection cut off and you sighed, walking out of the bathroom. You came face to face with Rey. 

“Who were you talking to?” She asked cautiously. 

“Myself… it happens sometimes.” You muttered and tried to walk past her. She grabbed your shoulder and pulled you back. 

“No. There was a man’s voice. I saw him with you.” Rey pushed you against the wall, causing you to struggle. 

“Let me go, Rey.” You tried to push against her. “I thought you and I were ok.” 

“I already know you’re trying to hurt Leia. You’re using this opportunity to kill her and attack the resistance.” Rey growled as she pushed her arm against your throat. You started to choke as she grabbed your shirt collar. 

“I’m only keeping you alive so that Kylo doesn’t get pissed at me. He has some stupid connection to you. If it was up to me you would’ve been dead the second you got onto my ship.” You growled back and pushed her down onto the ground, causing her to scratch your jaw and neck with her nails, three small red lines appearing on your neck, small flaking pieces of your skin flying up, but luckily no blood loss… at least from you. 

You pulled out your lightsaber out and sliced her thigh before running away. Storming to your ship, Rey’s pilot and the BB unit tried to stop you but you pushed him down as well, kicking the bot to the side. 

Leia stood in front of your ship and crossed her arms. “Mother, move.” You said and turned off your lightsaber, you couldn’t hurt her. 

“No.” She said and crossed her arms. Leia was too defiant for her own good. That would’ve been good for any of the men in your family but with you being defiant as well, it could only cause trouble. 

“Mom seriously. Please I don’t want to hurt you or anyone else.” You said and stood above her. From these actions she could tell how much you really grew under Ben. You used your height to attempt to intimidate her, shoulders hunching and fists clenching. 

Leia shook her head and stood her ground. People began to look and turn towards your direction. “Y/n, calm down.” She said and gently took your saber from your hand, dropping it on the ground. 

You slowly became overwhelmed. Contradicting thoughts flew to your mind. Leia was trying to calm you, Hux and Kylo were trying to see what was happening, Snoke was encouraging the rage. His voice came through the loudest. On instinct you listened to Snoke. You pulled the lightsaber to your hand and ignited it before quickly realizing how big a mistake it was. 

You were shot with a stun


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

You jumped awake as you felt something shake around you. You opened your eyes to the ship around you. Your troopers were flying you back to the supremacy. 

“General, I highly suggest that you do not go back.” The trooper said as they sat next to you. 

“Yeah… I probably won't.” You said and tried to slowly move your body. 

Minutes later you were finally standing and stretching your back as the ship landed in the hangar. As you got off you saw Kylo standing with his arms crossed and Hux next to him looking worried. Right now would be about the change to the night cycle. 

“You are an absolute idiot.” Kylo said as you walked in front of him. 

“Oh… I’m well aware.” You said as you straightened your cloak. “I get it from my brother.” 

“I’m glad you're safe.” Hux said and you smiled and reached out, gently taking his hand. Kylo looked at you two then at your hands. 

“Are you feeling ok?” Kylo asked and gestured to you two holding hands. Hux gently let your go and you sighed. 

“Kylo,” you said and straightened your shoulders. “Can I talk to you alone?” Following you, you brought Kylo into the first room you came up to. You turned to him as you closed the door. 

“Why did you have to go to the resistance base?” He accused immediately. “You could’ve been killed. You didn’t even attempt any missions or get information. Y/n,” Kylo began to raise his voice but softened at your name. “I worry about you and your well being. Going off on a whim and trusting resistance members with your life is NOT ok with me.” Kylo said and gripped your arm tightly. 

You were used to him being rough. Anything other than tough love was hard for Kylo. He says he cares for you and then has his current death grip on your arm. 

“Ow. Kylo you’re hurting my arm.” You said softly. 

“You’re my younger sister and I think you're being irresponsible.” He said and gripped you tighter. 

“You’re being irrational!” You ripped your arm from his hand, feeling the bruise starting to form. “You’re being all buddy-buddy with a resistance girl. You’re hypocritical and rude and fucking overprotective.” You hit Kylo’s chest and turned to the door. 

You walked out of the room to see Hux outside. He followed you as you stormed to the new room. 

“Stupid kriffing Kylo… over protective… stupid… He doesn’t care… he’s just being irrational and immature and over reacting.” You muttered as you balled up your fists. Hux stood cautiously behind you. “There’s a chance he’s probably slashing some stupid wall because he’s over dramatic and uncontrollable and…” You paused and Hux placed his hand on your shoulder. 

“Come here.” He said softly and took you into his arms. You laid against his shoulder as he held you in the middle of the hallway. 

“I left my helmet at the base.” You muttered and moved closer to Hux. 

“Let’s just get you to the room. You can worry about it later.” Hux said as you got to the door of your new shared room. 

Typing in the new code and walking in, you looked around. It was only slightly bigger than your old room. The bed was about queen sized and you had a slightly bigger bathroom. Your and Hux’s stuff was on the bed. You grinned and immediately flopped onto the bed. You felt a small rumble come from the bed. The cat!

Hux sat down on the bed beside you and gently picked up the small tabby. She purred as she curled up against her owner’s chest. You have never seen Hux look like he cared for anything more than that beautiful little cat. He took your hand and let her sniff it. 

“She doesn’t get to meet many new people. Millie warmed up to me quickly but she hated Kylo when she met him. Let’s hope she likes you.” Hux said as Millie started to rub her face against your hand. “Millicent this is Y/n.” He said to the cat and you grinned. 

“Looks like she does,” You leaned down a little so you were face to face with the cat. “I promise to take care of you and your owner.” You said and she rubbed her little furry face against your nose, causing you and Hux to laugh. 

After changing in the bathroom, you are back into the room to see Hux was finished changing as well. You sat on the bed and grabbed your data pad.. There was messages from your crew, schedule alerts that you had already finished, the message with your room code, and a message from an unknown sender. Opening the message, you immediately knew who it was. 

‘Hey little one, You probably don’t want a message from me after today, but you left your helmet here and we never got your dress. I’ll give you back your helmet when I see you for the dress. Today didn’t make me love you any less. I know you and your brother have your moments. I would still like to see you on your wedding day. Remember I’m proud of you and Ben. I love you little one, mom.’

You read it over and over. You could easily report the number and never hear from her again, yet you opened the keypad to type a message back. 

‘I’d love to see you again. I felt terrible falling into the feeling of the dark side… I could’ve hurt you or worse. You could’ve fallen to the same fate as Dad, but by my hand. You’re the reason I’m not as strong as Kylo. I love you too much and I don’t regret it.’ 

As soon as you sent the message, that sealed your night. You spent all night hours messaging with Leia. Hux had fallen asleep, Millicent laying between the two of you and purring quietly. She sent holos of dresses that she liked for you. 

**

The next day you laid on your desk on the bridge. You never realized how early Hux got up until you shared a bed with him. Right as you were falling asleep he was getting up and Millicent was pawing at your back. You groaned when he forced you up in bed. Now you were both on the bridge about an hour before anyone else was supposed to show up. 

“Kriff, I don’t even think Supreme leader is awake this early.” You muttered with your head on your desk. 

“I like to make sure everything is ready and no alarms have gone off.” Hux said as he walked around and checked all the systems. Yawning, you closed your eyes as he walked around. He immediately took notice and kicked your chair, causing you to jump and glare at him. 

**

A couple hours into doing some paperwork for Hux, Snoke called you to his throne room. You were expecting him to just call you to yell at you for going to the resistance base, thinking that Kylo probably snitched on you. 

“Ah… Y/n, How are you feeling after your visit with Leia?” He said in his slow seething voice. 

“It was nice…” You said and looked down towards your feet. “I’m sorry for not putting in notice before leaving.” 

“You have been planning the wedding right? It is due to take place in about a week.” Snoke said as he leaned back in his chair. “I don’t care who plans it as long as it goes smoothly and you two are married.” He seethed. You sighed a small breath of relief and confusion. 

“Could you tell me what i need to do for the wedding and what is going to be taken are of?” You asked him and played with your gloved hands. 

“You take care of your dress and everything to do with you. We’ve found some female troopers and generals to stand with you. General Hux should be taking care of his suit and making sure the announcement is out that the wedding is a mandatory event.” Snoke said and you took note. 

“So all of the troopers and generals are going to be there?” You asked nervously for verification. You weren’t normally nervous in front of crowds but now you definitely couldn’t be. 

“Of course. We will also have some army suppliers from Canto Bight. Be sure that you are welcoming to them.” Snoke really could be… humane sometimes. Normally he puts his seething growling side up when he’s mad or has to be intimidating. 

You nodded and he dismissed you finally. You walked back towards your office with Hux. Pulling out your data pad, you messaged Leia that you could meet her later to find a dress. She promised to bring you back your helmet. 

As you smiled at your datapad and passed your new room, you stumbled on something in front of your door. You looked down to see a small letter in an envelope and a single flower. Picking it up and opening the apology letter, you read the beautiful calligraphy written by none other then Kylo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up soon. I was having massive writers block over break.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sitting on the bed in your room, you read over the note and checked the time. Kylo had apologized to you and had asked that he come with you to see Leia for protection. He said that he would meet you in your room. You were about to grab your cloak and go when the door to your room opened. 

Without turning you sighed. “You’re late, you were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago so we could leave.” You said and heard a small cough behind you. Turning, you saw Hux crossing his arms. 

“You’re leaving again?” He questioned as Millicent purred, padding on her little paws to rub against his leg lovingly. 

“I’m going to get a dress for our wedding.” You muttered softly as he walked over to you. “I was just waiting on Kylo because he wants to accompany me for my safety.” To be honest that wasn’t a lie, Kylo wanted to make sure you were safe. “Apparently my daily wear isn’t dressy enough to get married in.” You laughed jokingly and grabbed at your cloak. 

The general walked closer to you and took your hands into his; he gently kissed your normally bruised knuckles. “Be careful, Ren.” He said as your face began to heat up. 

There was a knock at the door and you swallowed before removing your hands from Hux’s and walking to the door. It opened to reveal Kylo. You turned to wave to Hux and Millicent before walking out with a stupid grin on your face. 

You walked beside Kylo on the way to the hangar. “Mom is excited to see you.” You said as you turned to look at him. 

“She’s probably going to attempt to baby me. I’m doing this just to make sure you’re ok.” He said and remained facing ahead. You rolled your eyes at him. 

“Ben, I grew up with you constantly lying your way out of trouble. I know when you're lying.” You said, emphasizing his name just to get on his nerves. You enjoyed pushing his buttons like any younger sibling, but not to the point that he would hurt you. 

Kylo rolled his eyes, “Let’s just go,” He walked up the ramp to his personal ship. You climbed into your chair behind his own and strapped yourself in. He started the ship and you looked out to the space before you. You could sense Kylo’s nervousness to see his mother and to be so vulnerable to the resistance. 

As the ship began to land onto the busy shopping planet, you saw your mother and three people with her that you recognized as Rey, Finn and Poe. Poe was the one that shot you when you had your melt down at the resistance base so you didn’t enjoy his company being there. You knew Kylo and Rey had their own issues and Finn was an ex stormtrooper who very much disliked the entire First Order. Well… this should be fun. 

As you got off the ship, you bit your lip nervously as Kylo stood behind you, arm around you protectively. “I wanted to apologize for freaking out the way I did on our first meeting.” You said softly, putting out a hand to anyone really willing to take it out of the three resistance members your mother brought. 

Rey stood forward to take your hand, but Finn pulled her back. “How do we know you won’t hurt us?” He accused immediately. You nodded, good point. 

“I’m only here to buy my wedding dress with my mother and my brother. I have no interest in hurting any of you because I would expect you to be at my wedding.” You said as you stood tall. “And I have made Kylo leave his lightsaber and all other weapons on the ship. I would hope you did the same.” You looked to Leia and she nodded. 

“Don’t worry, little one, I already had the talk with them.” She said and walked towards you and Kylo. She lulled you both down to her height into a hug. Kylo looked awkwardly towards you and you hugged her back. 

Once she let you go, you offered your hand to the others and Rey took it, then Poe, and finally Finn, but he continued to glare at you. 

***

Two dresses shouldn’t be this hard to find. You assumed it was hard because everyone had different opinions. Rey liked the long sleeve and lacy dresses. Kylo preferred the solid white, mermaid fit. Your mother and Poe enjoyed sweetheart neckline and poofy. Finn didn’t have a type but he outdid be honest with you on which ones looked bad. 

Eventually you found a plain white one that had a higher neckline, a tight top, a tapered waist and a long train. This one had absolutely no lace or sparkles because it as requested by Snoke that you are to look professional even during your wedding. The second dress had a short train, long lace sleeves and was mermaid fit. That dress was for wearing for the first dance with Hux and to greet the wealthy weapons dealers and First order supporters. 

After finally buying the dresses, everyone decided to get food. You realized that Kylo was quietly staring at his mother and Rey interacting as you walked down the streets of the town. “You know mom likes to take care of people. Obviously since her children aren’t with her she’ll find someone else to take care of.” You talked quietly to Kylo as he sighed. “Hence she’s literally the general of the Resistance.”

“I know… I’ve… outgrown her babying.” He grumbled and you smirked at him, knowing he was jealous of Rey’s close connection to Leia. You looked to Leia and had a small idea. Ben needed to talk to his mother and you would be damned if 

“Rey, Poe, Finn, I’d like to talk to you about the wedding.” You said and pulled them back. 

You watched Leia start to talk to Kylo. Surprisingly, she touched his shoulder and he didn’t move away, just put his head down and continued talking to her. You knew he missed her and he missed Han in the slightest bit. He’d never go back to the light side, but there was still some there. 

After dinner had finished you were being transported back to your planes. You had your dresses brought to the ship so there wasn’t a chance of theft or accident. There was going to be tailors on the ship that could take care of your hemming or tailoring to fit with your shoes. 

You said your goodbyes to the ragtag group of resistance members and your mother. Kylo ended up hugging her goodbye with an awkward exit afterwards.

You took your helmet from your mom as well and went onto your ship. Sitting behind Kylo, you gently ran your fingers along the lines and buttons of your helmet. The ride back wasn’t long but you dozed off, pulling your legs up onto your chair for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short but i really want to get to the wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope someone actually reads/likes this. Tbh i just have these thoughts and wanted to give them to the world. Thanks for reading


End file.
